


Не все шутки одинаково смешные

by Keishiko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Посвящается чуваку, который пририсовал на то самое видео Кита. Может один - могут и другие, верно?





	Не все шутки одинаково смешные

Когда это случается, несколько дней Широ малодушно надеется, что проблема рассосётся сама собой и ему не придётся ничего объяснять. Но она лишь набирает обороты, и он понимает, что выхода нет. Кит должен узнать обо всём от него.  
Кит на Тиадее, вместе с Клинками помогает восстанавливать разрушенные во время войны с галра города. Технологии их новых союзников позволяют передавать звук без задержек, почти как старые земные телефоны. От этого у Широ появляется чувство ностальгии по временам, которые он не застал. Иногда Кит отдельно присылает видео, которое снимает на ходу, чтобы показать Широ, куда его занесло; увы, самого Кита на этих записях нет, но Широ всё равно сохраняет их в отдельную папку.  
Кит оживленно рассказывает о своей работе, пожалуй, даже слишком оживлённо, Широ давно уже не слышал его таким. Спрашивает про Атлас. Широ отделывается дежурными “нормально” и “как обычно”, не зная, как подвести к главному.  
Наконец он решается:  
– Кит, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать.  
– М-м.  
– Ты помнишь Кёртиса?  
– Конечно, – безмятежно откликается Кит. – Один из твоих офицеров на Атлас, да?  
– Да. В общем, у нас тут сложилась... ситуация. – Широ с силой проводит ладонью по лицу, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. – Ребята пошутили. Взяли видео с чьей-то свадьбы, не знаю, чьей, я даже не уверен… ладно, не в этом дело. И… вмонтировали туда. Нас.  
– Вмонтировали, – эхом повторяет Кит.  
– Да. Вроде как я жених и он… тоже жених. Кажется, это его младшая сестра придумала, – на самом деле автора так и не нашли, но Лиззи и раньше слишком весело улыбалась, когда видела его рядом со своим братом. И Кёртис почему-то не горел желанием найти виновных. Словно знал, но покрывал. – Вообще здорово получилось… то есть не здорово, господи, что я говорю. – Широ опять растирает глаза. – Но лица как настоящие. И они даже влепили туда мою руку. И ребят. И тебя. То есть, это уже доказательство, что ролик поддельный, мы же все знаем, что ты на Тиадее и не мог там быть. Если бы она была настоящая. Свадьба.  
Он переводит дыхание. Кит всё ещё молчит.  
– И это видео слили в Сеть, – обречённо говорит Широ. – И теперь все думают что мы с Кёртисом поженились по-настоящему. То есть, кто не знает. И кому интересно. Хотя учитывая, сколько людей меня уже поздравило, кажется, интересно всем. Мне даже написала какая-то бабушка из Китая. Что она рада за меня, хотя жалеет, что я не познакомился с её внучкой. И я решил сообщить тебе. Пока тебе кто-нибудь не рассказал и ты не подумал, что…  
– Что ты не пригласил меня на свою свадьбу.  
– Д-да, – с запинкой отвечает Широ. Он вообще-то думал… немного не об этом.  
Он не может представить, как приглашает Кита на свою свадьбу. Сама идея кажется ему абсурдной. И до сих пор он надеялся, что Кит этого тоже не представляет.  
– Хорошо, – говорил Кит.  
– А?  
– Я понял. Хорошо, что ты сказал.  
Безмятежности в голосе Кита столько, что в ней можно утонуть. Широ украдкой выдыхает – всё-таки он правильно сделал, что решился. Не хочется думать, что было бы, если бы кто-нибудь рассказал Киту раньше.

Кит связывается с ним через два дня. К этому времени Широ почти успокоился – эпидемия насмешек в Гарнизоне пошла на убыль, а в мире появились другие, более актуальные новости. Возможно, официальное опровержение тоже сыграло свою роль.  
– Почему ты был без фаты? – без предисловий спрашивает Кит.  
Широ не сразу понимает, о чём речь.  
– Какой фаты?  
– Это ж не из-за того, что ты встречался с Адамом? В наше время невесте не обязательно быть невинной, брось эти предрассудки.  
– Что? Какие предрассудки… нет, погоди, почему я – невеста?!  
– Я пересмотрел тот ролик, – довольно сообщает Кит. – Невеста совершенно точно ты. И кстати, почему всех пририсовали нормально, а себя я еле нашёл?  
– Наверное, потому что ни на одном официальном видео не нашлось твоего счастливого лица, – парирует Широ. – Возникли бы вопросы, почему ты стоишь на моей свадьбе с кислой рожей, как будто не рад за меня.  
Кит на несколько секунд теряется с ответом.  
– Потому что отдаю лучшего друга какому-то проходимцу? – шутит он наконец, но звучит фальшиво. Или это только Широ так кажется.  
– Расскажи лучше, как ты там? – просит он, и Кит, хвала всем богам, меняет тему. Кажется, половину из этого он уже рассказывал, но Широ не напоминает.  
До возвращения Кита – два месяца, а он уже соскучился.

В следующий раз Кит спрашивает:  
– Скажи, а Кёртис просил у Иверсона твоей руки?  
Широ уже жалеет, что рассказал ему. В конце концов, даже если бы слухи дошли до Тиадеи, Кит бы сразу догадался, что это неправда. А могли бы и не дойти. Ну что Киту до каких-то слухов, в самом деле?  
– Скажи честно, тебя покусал Лэнс?  
Потому что это многое бы объяснило.  
– Традиции очень важны, Широ. Традиции и уважение к старшим. Это укрепляет будущую семью.  
– У галра тоже такие традиции?  
Он сам не знает, зачем спрашивает. На всякий случай. Не то чтобы ему когда-нибудь такой случай представился.  
А Кит замолкает.  
– Не знаю, – неуверенно говорит он. – Никогда не спрашивал. Почему тебя это интересует?  
– Просто так.  
Широ думает: каким самоубийцей надо быть, чтобы просить у Коливана и Кролии руки Кита? Или насколько бесстрашным. Хотя, конечно же, это Кит однажды будет просить чьей-нибудь руки, и не обязательно галра… если на то пошло, не обязательно и человеческой девушки. Может быть, он уже встретил кого-нибудь там, на Тиадее. Но ведь он бы обязательно рассказал об этом Широ, не стал бы скрывать? Верно?  
Широ вдруг понимает, что его в кои-то веки волнует не безопасность Кита, а нечто иное. Они не впервые расстаются надолго, но впервые – не тревожась друг за друга, зная, что война закончилась и что в любой момент можно спросить: “Как ты там?” – и получить ответ. Казалось бы, жди себе спокойно, но нет. И в мирное время есть о чём беспокоиться.  
Так держать, Такаши. Если нет проблем – создай их себе сам.

Очередное совещание близится к концу. Формальная его часть уже окончена, но это удобный шанс поймать сразу всех коллег, с которыми нужно что-то обсудить, так что никто не расходится. Широ ждёт, когда освободится полковник Иверсон, одновременно слушая жалобы майора Рикман на перебои в электроснабжении Шестого гарнизона и краем глаза наблюдая, как Мэтт чертит в блокноте. Это какая-то схема, но Широ даже близко не смог бы угадать, какая именно.  
Его коммуникатор переведён в беззвучный режим, но негромкое жужжание сообщает о входящем вызове. Широ оглядывается – никто не обращает на него внимания, так что он решает, что можно и ответить. Вдруг что-то срочное?  
– Широ! – радостно орёт Кит, и по закону подлости именно в этот момент в общем разговоре наступает пауза, а Кита, увы, слишком хорошо слышно. – Признайся, ты беременный?!  
Широ роняет голову на руки и протяжно стонет.  
– Нет, – говорит он с горечью, потому что – за что? Почему? Чем он так согрешил? – Я на совещании. Полковник Иверсон только что подавился водой. Может быть, мы поговорим вечером? Если у тебя нет ничего более срочного.  
Из динамика доносится восторженный вой.  
– Даже твой волк со мной согласен.  
– Это не волк, – сдержанно отвечает голос Кролии. – Это Кит. Он не ожидал такого эффекта от глупой шутки. Простите, адмирал. Я пыталась его остановить…  
“... но это же Кит”, – недосказанно повисает в воздухе.  
– Ничего, – мужественно отвечает Широ. – В любом случае, я рад вас слышать. Как у вас дела? Всё в порядке?  
– Да, большей частью. Есть некоторые проблемы с инфраструктурой в северных районах, где сражались повстанцы, здесь всё ещё хуже, чем мы предполагали. Но мы справимся. Ещё раз извините.  
– Не волнуйтесь, Кролия. Я уже привык.  
Широ отключает связь и тоскливо смотрит на прячущих улыбки коллег. И на не прячущих тоже. Мэтт так вообще ржёт, не скрываясь.  
– Пожалуйста, не говорите никому об этом, – безнадежно просит он.  
Первый смешок за его спиной раздаётся уже через полчаса.  
Широ кажется, что Кит ему за что-то мстит. Он только не знает, за что.

Вечером в столовой Гарнизона Широ видит Кёртиса, листающего страницы на планшете.  
– Извини, – покаянно говорит он, хотя в чём он виноват-то?  
Кёртис кивает, не отрываясь от планшета, и сдвигает вещи, чтобы освободить место рядом.  
– Что ты там ищешь?  
– Бракоразводный процесс.  
Широ ставит на стол свой поднос.  
– Ты же помнишь, что мы на самом деле не женаты?  
– Похоже, что всем насрать, – отвечает Кёртис, даже не поднимая головы. – Сэр. Моя девушка обещала бросить меня, если это не прекратится.  
Широ думает о волне шуток про алименты, вздыхает и берётся за вилку.  
– Скажи, если надо будет что-то подписать.

Кит даже извиняется перед ним. Очень неубедительно, и под конец уже не может сдержать смех. Широ подозревает, что это дело рук Кролии. Но, конечно же, говорит, что всё в порядке и он не обижается.  
– Рад это слышать, – с чувством говорит Кит, и Широ даже ведётся – на несколько секунд. – А то, знаешь, в твоём положении вредно волноваться.  
– Когда вернёшься, я тебе уши надеру, – обещает Широ.

Не надирает, конечно.  
Кит сбегает по трапу своего корабля, вертит головой, наконец замечает Широ – и словно загорается весь изнутри, срывается вперёд, улыбаясь так, что у Широ замирает сердце. Широ сжимает его руку, как всегда при встречах и прощаниях, и так же, как всегда, стискивает в объятиях. И в который раз отмечает с удивлением, какой Кит высокий. Как будто ещё вырос, пока они не виделись. Хотя это только кажется, конечно, Кит слишком взрослый, чтобы расти. А может, это отголосок того раза, когда Кит повзрослел без него на два года, а Широ видел это лишь в чужих воспоминаниях и теперь подсознательно хочет заменить их собственными.  
Кит не отстраняется, а Широ и не торопится его отпускать.Он слишком рад тому, что Кит вернулся. Что он здесь. Живой. Дышит в шею и мнёт пальцами рубашку на спине.  
– Я так по тебе скучал, – признаётся Широ. Кит выдыхает-смеётся и прижимается лбом к его плечу.  
– Я тоже.  
Широ всё-таки дёргает его за ухо.  
– Ай!  
– Я обещал?  
– Да ладно тебе. – Кит неловко отстраняется и потирает ухо. – Я же шутил.  
– Надо мной весь Гарнизон уже два с половиной месяца шутит. Я думал, ты будешь на моей стороне.  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить на подначку, Кит отводит взгляд и прикусывает губу. Широ настораживается. Радость от встречи тает, как тепло в осеннем воздухе.  
– Кит?  
– Я… – тот так и не поднимает глаз, и Широ уже всерьёз становится не по себе. – Когда ты тогда сказал про это видео. Я тогда. Ну.  
Выдыхает и говорит быстро:  
– Я его уже видел.  
Широ непонимающе поднимает брови и уже хочет спросить: “А почему тогда…” – но тут до него доходит:  
– Ты подумал, что оно настоящее.  
У Кита слегка виноватое выражение лица.  
– Да. Я… психанул немного. Прости.  
– Но ты же должен был понять, что это подделка. Ты же видел там себя.  
– Не видел, ясно? – огрызается Кит. – Я никого там не видел, только тебя и… – он глубоко вдыхает и уже спокойнее продолжает: – Я всё думал: почему? Как так получилось. Что я сделал неправильно… или не сделал. Почему ты…  
– Не позвал тебя? – подсказывает Широ, надеясь, что ошибается.  
Кит так и не смотрит на него.  
– Нет.  
Широ медленно, осторожно кладёт руку ему на плечо, и Кит снова прислоняется к нему. Послушно, не сопротивляясь. Широ думает, что невозможно быть одновременно таким открыто смелым – и беззащитным. Ему просто страшно за Кита, как он может так жить?  
Потом ему приходит в голову, что, возможно, беззащитен Кит только рядом с ним. И это пугает ещё больше.  
Он глядит Кита по спине своей живой рукой, пока тот не расслабляется.  
– Если я когда-нибудь женюсь, – говорит Широ, – ты первый будешь об этом знать.  
Кит фыркает ему в плечо.  
– Второй, – поправляет он. – Потому что, знаешь, даже если вы сделаете это по орианской традиции, чисто технически…  
– Первый.  
Широ чувствует, как замирает Кит, даже дышать, кажется, перестаёт. Потом медленно поднимает голову, и Широ наконец позволяет себе смотреть на него так, как не мог прежде. В глаза, мерцающие, словно в тёмной их глубине притаилось скопление галактик, на розовые обветренные губы. Ему хочется обвести контур этих губ пальцем, но Кит стоит у левого плеча, и Широ отчаянно жалеет о своей потерянной руке. Сколько всего он мог бы сделать с Китом двумя руками!  
Он склоняет голову и прикасается к Киту: лоб ко лбу, нос к носу, дыхание смешивается с дыханием. А губы встречаются уже как-то сами собой.  
Целоваться с Китом – это как астрал, только наоборот. Так же исчезает время, но, в отличие от пытки бесконечным одиночеством, сейчас Широ хочется, чтобы это длилось вечно. Он знает о Ките почти всё: его голос, привычки, сомнения, тепло его рук и запах волос, но сейчас Широ узнаёт его ещё и на вкус, и это совершенно новое, потрясающее знание. Как он жил без него раньше?  
Кит отвечает ему открыто, с той же готовностью, с которой всегда принимал его. Во всём, что они делают вместе, – летают, сражаются, теперь вот и целуются – они чувствуют друг друга как одно целое, и Широ уговаривает себя не думать, что ещё они смогут делать – так. Рано. Это будет обязательно, а пока Широ отрывается от губ Кита и гладит его по щеке, а Кит улыбается ему, как будто они одни во всём мире, и этот момент идеален, как только может быть идеально начало чего-то нового.  
И только тогда Широ вспоминает, что они вообще-то стоят у ангаров, где полно народа, а тишина вокруг может означать только одно. Судя по панически расширившимся глазам Кита, до него это доходит примерно в то же время, и он вздрагивает, отступая.  
– Стоп, – командует Широ. Кит замирает. – Пусть смотрят. Самое интересное они уже увидели.  
Кит фыркает со смешком, но расслабляется и снова обнимает Широ – свободно, как будто всю жизнь так делал.  
– Теперь меня назовут разрушителем чужой семьи, – весело жалуется он. – Это всё ты виноват.  
– Я буду считать это компенсацией за твои издевательства. – Широ быстро целует его, заглушая протест. – Надеюсь, девушка Кёртиса это тоже видела. Или ей расскажут.  
– У него есть девушка? – с любопытством спрашивает Кит. – А как она отнеслась, ну, к этой всей истории?  
– Поверь, у парня были реальные проблемы.  
Кит приглушённо смеётся и снова утыкается ему в плечо.  
– Так и быть, – говорит он, – можем повторить специально для неё. Я не против.

Это видео почти не отличается от предыдущего – разве что качество похуже. Ажиотаж вокруг него точно меньше. Даже в Гарнизоне, хотя вряд ли здесь остался кто-то, кто не посмотрел его в первый же день.  
– Шутка, повторенная дважды, – говорит полковник Иверсон, глядя на планшет через плечо Мэтта Холта, – перестаёт быть смешной.  
– Ага, – кивает Мэтт, передвигая бегунок назад, чтобы просмотреть снова, – ничего смешного. То есть это уже не шутка. То есть я там тоже был. Свидетелем.


End file.
